Casey, Lady Feelings and The Good of the Team
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: Chuck was supposed to be the sensitive, caring member of Team B. When it came to Sarah Walker, Chuck all too often was oblivious to her feelings, insensitive and sometimes just downright mean. Casey, the cynical NSA agent, decides to help Chuck navigate the dangerous waters surrounding Sarah Walker's heart, convincing himself it is for the good of Team B.
1. Chapter 1

**During vs the Break-up**

"What has gotten into Chuck? I couldn't help it Bryce showed up. It's not my fault Beckman wants us to use the Andersons cover. The dress is beautiful. I know I look good in this color! What's more, I bought the dress with Chuck in mind. How could Chuck say he doesn't like red? Or salmon? Bryce likes my dress and he likes what's in the dress. It's not like I haven't seen that look in his eyes before."

Sarah sat and stared at the wall in Castle, arms folded across her chest, legs crossed in a ladylike manner, her foot bouncing up and down in frustration. Her eyes bore a sad countenance, her winning smile somewhere far away, the picture of an unhappy woman. "How could Chuck be so mean," Sarah thought. "I was looking directly at him when I asked how I looked. How could Chuck not know it was his approval I wanted, not Bryce's."

Emerging from the armory carrying a bag of equipment, Casey noticed the pensive Sarah sitting at the briefing table. She hadn't moved since Chuck and Bryce had left to gas up the vehicles for the night's mission. Casey knew the source of Walker's angst.

" _Get your lady-feelings hurt Walker? What did numb-nuts do this time? No, I don't want to know. This is why I worry about you compromising yourself with the asset. This better not affect tonight's mission Walker."_

Sarah turned to look at Casey, shooting him a malice laden stare.. _"Don't worry, it won't. Unlike Chuck, I am a professional. I can compartmentalize my emotions."_

Casey watched Walker with growing concern. His worries never stemmed from concerns about Walker's spy-craft. She was the most capable partner he had ever worked with.

Casey's concerns stemmed from the fact she was becoming more difficult to manage on missions, all attributable to her lady feelings for Bartowski. Now Bartowski has done something to hurt those lady feelings again, creating a source of possible distraction for tonight's mission.

Walker was in pain. Not physical pain from an injury or torture. Casey could relate to, understand and treat physical pain. This was something different. Pain from lady feelings was something beyond his ability, desire even, to understand or deal with. It was also the sole source of distraction disrupting Walker's performance.

What really frightened Casey was how attuned he had become to Walker's "lady feelings" and those of Bartowski, even if he chose not to understand. How he seemed to be the only one on the team aware of how the pain these two inflicted on each other endangered the entire team, their missions and each of their lives.

Walker suddenly turned her head away from Casey, again vacantly staring and at the wall. She reached to her eye with her right hand, attempting to hide a stray tear from Casey, bringing his thoughts back to the here and now.

" _Walker, I don't like it when a member of my team has trouble concentrating before a mission."_

Sarah's head snapped around to again, shooting Casey an evil glare. She held Casey's eyes with her piercing enforcer stare. _"I told you, I won't have a problem tonight."_

Casey glared right back at Walker, matching the intensity of her glare. _"Humph. Better not."_

Casey slowly climbed to the first landing of the stairs exiting Castle through the Orange Orange stopping to glance down at Walker, again staring vacantly at the wall before her, pouting like a love sick teenager.

Hoping to defuse the situation, Casey grunted to attract Walker's attention. He waited as she slowly turned and tilted her face upwards to gaze at him, her blue eyes moist and brimming with tears from whatever hurt Bartowski had inflicted.

" _Walker."_

" _What?"_

" _Get through the mission tonight. I'll get numb nuts alone, hurt him._

" _Casey, no."_

" _I won't kill the moron. Won't even cause permanent damage to any vital organs or limbs. Just teach him a lesson. You know, leave a few marks where they won't be seen."_

Sarah smiled at Casey, touched by his offer, an offer she knew was hard for the NSA agent to make. Well, not the part about hurting Chuck physically, but the implied part about punishing Chuck for hurting her "lady feelings." It was as close as Casey would come to an admission he'd noticed Chuck had hurt her.

" _Casey. Thank you, but no."_

" _By the way Walker, you look classy tonight."_

Sarah smiled, pleased someone had noticed.

Grunting softly, Casey made his way out of Castle. Listen to me. I am going soft, becoming a girly-man. Hopefully Walker will focus now. Don't care if Walker doesn't want me to, I'm hurting Bartowski when I get a chance.

As Casey left Castle, Sarah smiled. Feeling a little better from the unexpected affirmation, she collected the few items she needed for the mission. Stopping in front of the mirror to check her appearance and repair her make-up, Sarah thought, perhaps, she liked what she saw. Surely, Casey would not have complimented her unless he meant it. She sighed, as she turned to examine herself one more time.

It would have been so wonderful for Chuck to tell me I looked pretty, even if it is just for cover. He just doesn't care about me. Our cover relationship isn't even that to him. Chuck is so sensitive and caring to all his friends and family, but not when it comes to me.

A flirty, juvenile smile slowly spread across her face. If Chuck could be mean and make her hurt, two could play at that game. Let's see how you like having your insecurities played with Chuck.

In fact, Bryce could stand to be put in his place as well. Thinking he could just waltz back into her life like nothing had happened.

Climbing the stairs, Sarah paused at the door to the Orange Orange. Sarah sighed and swallowed, calming her emotions before once again slipping into her Agent Walker persona as she passed through the door.

 **At the party…**

Casey sat in the van watching all the surveillance and monitoring his team via their earpieces, hoping Bartowski and Walker would play nice and Larkin would not yank the chain of either of his team members.

Sarah watched as Chuck served wine and champagne to guests, noting he looked cute in his waiter's uniform. Bryce looked cute in his tux as well, smiling as he fed Sarah fruit and held her close.

The band changed tunes, playing a tango and Sarah smiled wickedly at Bryce. Time to make both of you boys pay for the way you've treated me. Pulling Bryce on to the dance floor, in minutes the other partygoers moved to create room for the beautiful couple to dance their tango, to share the erotic tension between the two dancers.

Sarah saw Chuck out of the corner of her eye and was delighted to see Chuck frozen in place with his mouth hanging open, jealous. Bryce, enthralled to be dancing with Sarah, complimented her graceful yet lascivious dancing. She returned his compliment with a teasing smile, insulting him "you're a little rusty."

Bryce, hoping to work his way into Sarah's bed after the mission's end, did not like Sarah suddenly being difficult. Used to always having the upper hand, Bryce felt the sting of her insult and resented Sarah controlling their dance, leading him where she wanted, controlling him, forcing him to follow her. "Let me lead" he pleaded in hope of regaining control of the dance and the upper hand with Sarah.

Inwardly Sarah smiled to herself before taunting Bryce with a flirty no. Enjoy this dance and the cover PDA that goes with it Bryce. It is as close as you will ever get to my bed again.

Looking over her shoulder again at Chuck, Sarah was delighted to see Chuck about to boil over in jealousy as she danced with Bryce, Chuck's greatest source of insecurity.

This will teach you to toy with my feelings Sarah thought. All I wanted was for you to tell me I was pretty, that my dress was pretty. Not Bryce. You Chuck. I would have settled for cute. Instead, you were mean to me, just like all the boys in high school. You made me feel ugly again. You made me feel like Jenny again!

Casey groaned as he watched Walker simultaneously tease Bryce and turn Bartowski green with jealousy. He ordered Chuck to move to the mark in an attempt to flash before turning off all the com channels except Walkers.

"What are you doing Walker? Are you trying to sabotage the mission? Quit acting like a teenage girl!"

Sarah spun Bryce around as she searched for one of the cameras Casey was using as for a surveillance feed. Finding one, Sarah glared at Casey through the camera, narrowing her eyes and frowning, letting Casey see her anger, see she was in no mood to be toyed with by anyone, including him.

Mr. President, what am I to do with Walker? If she doesn't kill Bartowski first, I am. For good measure I'm going to kill Larkin a second time too. Head shot to make certain.

Casey opened the com channels again only to hear Bartowski being fired by the mark for dropping a thousand dollar bottle of champagne.

That settles it. I'm killing Bartowski. Walker can shoot his dead body.

 **At the hospital**

The sledgehammer pounding on her head caused Sarah to open her eyes again. At least it was a sledgehammer this time, not the jackhammer it had been earlier in the day. Glancing at the wall of flowers from Bryce she sighed to herself. Walker, you've gotten yourself into a fine mess this time.

How could I let myself fall for Chuck, to have feelings for the nerd. I'm supposed to be his handler and crossing the emotional line can't happen, ever. How could I ever hope to have even a cover relationship with him?

Bryce. Of course he shows up. Betraying both of us once wasn't enough, even though Bryce thinks the reasons for his actions are good, even noble.

Two suitors. Six months ago I had none and didn't want one. What is wrong with me? Bryce was possible. He's an agent. We made it work while it lasted but it was doomed from the start. Spies can never be in love.

Why did I have to meet Chuck? Someone I cannot have. Why did he have to make me feel things?

How could he confuse me so? Get past my defenses? Make me want our cover relationship to work, to be real, for as long as it lasted. Chuck just hates me, hates the fact my world collided with his world. The lies, the deception. That's why he is being cruel to me. I brought it on myself.

Drained from her concussion and exhausted emotionally by the inner turmoil of competing emotions, Sarah drifted into an uneasy sleep.

 **At the Buy More…**

Casey set down the file, having found the information he wanted. Grunting, he stood to leave Castle and find the moron in the Buy More.

Standing just outside the worker's lounge, Casey spotted Bartowski, pouting at the Nerd Herd desk.

Moving slowly, Casey stalked Bartowski, approaching unnoticed from behind, punching Bartowski in the back, startling the chief Nerd Herder.

Casey, what have I said about not stalking me like prey and then punching me! My heart is racing now and I nearly wet myself in surprise.

Casey glared at the moron. Why am I doing this? The team! The team! It is what Reagan would do. Put the team first!

Moron, you gone to see Walker yet?

Uh, yeah, about that. Well, I may have said some things before the mission that could be considered, well, uh, you know, sort of mean spirited.

Grunt. What, you numb nuts? Didn't know you had it in you. Ohhhhh, wait, did you say those mean things to Walker? That's no way to treat your lady friend, especially when she could rip your heart out and show it to you before you died.

Casey, do you always have to be so graphic about violence, especially when you're talking about Sarah? I feel bad enough as it is, Sarah got hurt because I made a mistake and she had to protect me. Now she's in the hospital. To make things worse, I had not been nice to her earlier in the evening. It's just, Bryce makes things so confusing for me. I really…

Shut up moron. I don't want to hear about your mushy lady feelings or your man issues with Larkin.

You're going to fix this with Walker. Understand? Can't have my team all messed up.

You're going on a mission, solo.

What? No, I can't do that. I'm not a spy, I'm just an asset. You can't make me! No, no, not going on a solo spy mission.

Grunting in frustration, Casey grabbed Bartowski by his upper arm and squeezed hard enough to cause the moron to cry out in pain.

Keep it down moron or I'll show you what real pain is!

You're going to the hospital. By yourself. That's the mission.

You're going to stop and get flowers. Gardenias. They're Walker's favorite.

Go to her room. Give Walker the flowers. Talk. Share lady feelings or whatever it is you two do. Make her feel like you are at least friends. You can even cry if you want, I don't care. Ugghhh. Just fix whatever it is that needs fixing so the team can function. Fix the cover.

And what if I don't?

I will hurt you! Do you understand what I mean by hurt you?

Uh, yes, Casey, I think I have a vague idea. I have witnessed on occasion, though I did not want to, you hurting people. No need to talk about this, I'm going, I'm going.

Pausing, Chuck turned. Casey?

Ugghhh?

How do you know Sarah likes gardenias?

Spy Bartwoski!

Yeah, that would explain it.

Casey?

What!?

Thanks.

Whatever.

 **Sarah's hospital room…**

Chuck paused before entering Sarah's room. His heart fell when he saw her sleeping, an IV running from her arm. She looked like an angel, so beautiful with her golden hair curling around her face.

I have to make this right. Sarah didn't deserve those things I said. She looked stunning in her gown. I just wanted to show Bryce he couldn't get to me again. Why did I think hurting Sarah, putting her down like that, would give me the upper hand with Bryce? Like somehow that would hurt Bryce and not Sarah? What was I thinking? Casey's right. I have to make this right, even if it is just for the sake of the team. Sarah deserves that much. She deserves to have a team that works well, even if it is just to keep her as safe as possible on missions.

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled at Chuck, melting what was left of his heart, causing Chuck to smile his big goofy smile.

Hi.

Hey!

I brought you some gardenias.

They're my favorite, how did you know?

Well, I am not an entirely incompetent spy, you know.

Thank you! You can put them over there.

Chuck turned to see the wall of flowers. Dozens of arrangements. His heart fell. Not again. Chuck felt same tired tidal wave of disappointment rising within, the feeling he would never measure up to Bryce, or any man worthy of Sarah's heart. Sarah was too good, too special for him to ever win her heart, to be worthy of her love and companionship, real or cover.

Bryce Larkin, huh? I guess no matter what it is, I'll always come in second to that guy.

Sarah watched Chuck's shoulders sag in despair, no defeat, and came to the sudden realization that Chuck did care. He was measuring himself against Bryce! Chuck wanted to compete for her! Maybe Chuck did want her, or at least to be friends with her.

No! Don't let yourself be vulnerable! That's how you wound up here in the hospital! That's how you almost let Chuck get killed in the grenade blast.

Fighting her two conflicting inner personalities, Sarah heard herself telling Chuck some encouraging words, words that could be taken as encouragement or have a deeper, more personal meaning.

 _Not always._

Chuck smiled and sat on the end of her bed, just watching Sarah for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Casey Faces a Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck.

This chapter takes a peek at what Casey and Sarah go through during _vs the Cougars._

Casey becomes more involved in "handling" his partner's relationship. Sarah is still hurting from _vs the Break-up_. Chuck is still Chuck, immature but still deeply infatuated with Sarah and curious as always to learn more about her.

 **One Month Later – during vs the Cougars**

 **That morning…**

Casey looked up from the disassembled sniper rifle to watch a clearly unhappy Walker walk quickly by, pistol in one hand, boxes of ammunition in the other. _Good thing Bartowski is not at the firing range right now._

Casey's thoughts returned to the problem facing him. It had been put off long enough. Something has to be done.

Casey muttered aloud his thoughts _"What am I going to do with these two? I hate when lady feelings get involved. Ruins everything. This team is starting to come together. Walker is the best partner I have worked with and if Bartowski would grow up he'd be a highly productive agent."_

Casey sat down to review his surveillance transcripts in order to prepare his report on the week's activities. He pondered the recorded conversation of Bartowski breaking off the relationship, or any chance of a real one, with Walker as the pair sat at the fountain. To Walker's credit, she maintained cover and went into the apartment to spend the evening with Ellie and Awesome.

 _Walker does not deserve this. Bartowski has no clue about her past and if Numb Nuts did he would realize that the cover relationship is real to Walker. It is as real a relationship as Walker thinks she is capable of having. Moron thinks I'm the insensitive member of the team._

Casey pondered his options. Walker was quickly becoming a train wreck waiting to happen. Bartowski would be dead without Walker's obsessive protection. Not even he, John Casey, could protect the Moron as effectively as Walker. If a 49-B did not happen soon, Walker was just as liable to do something to get the asset and herself killed. All of these issues would reflect poorly on him and were all caused because Walker and Bartowski could not control their lady feelings.

 _Gotta do something. The team has to be protected. My responsibility. The problem is the lady feelings. If it was just killing someone I could resolve this quick._

 _I have to be cold blooded and logical about this. Someone has to._

 _Walker has lady feelings for the Moron. When Walker is happy nobody is better at her job than Walker._

 _When Bartowski is happy, feeling secure and thinks Walker has lady feelings for him, he functions well in the field and is a valuable asset._

 _Walker happy, Bartowski happy, team functions like no other._

 _Problem is Numb Nuts is so insecure he acts like a jerk to her at the slightest hint of emotional turmoil. Walker responds in kind and then the lovebirds spiral out of control. Worse still is when Walker gets jealous, making her unpredictable. I don't like that Walker. Same with Moron._

 _If I call for a 49-B, Walker will get reassigned. I'll lose the most effective partner I have ever had and Moron will become impossible to deal with. He'll never work with another handler. He'll have to be bunkered. Or worse_. Casey did not like the idea "of worse."

 _Bartowski didn't ask for any of this. Whining aside, the Moron does his job as well as he can, all things considered. In spite of his fear, his complaining, whining and all the other objections, he still shows up, does his duty. He's served his country with honor, as best as he knows how. It's all you can ask._

 _Life has dealt Walker an even worse hand. Her emotional growth has been stunted, she has real abandonment issues, family issues, not to mention all of her trust issues. Can't blame her for pushing Moron away when he hurts her. Walker has served with honor as well._

Casey came to a sudden realization. _They're both so broken they need each other._

Casey looked at the photo of President Reagan for help, asking his beloved leader,

"Sir, what do I do? How do I resolve this? What would you do?"

Casey returned to his paperwork and in doing so, reached a decision. _This is the best team I have ever been a part of. I will do what it takes to protect my team. I will do what it takes to make this team function like it should. This is now my primary mission._

 _Reagan help me, I can't believe I going to do this. I am going to cover for Walker with Beckman. I am going to keep those two idiots together and try to keep things as calm as I can. Hope these two grow up, workout their lady feelings._

 _This is all Bartowski's fault. If he could just accept the fact the cover is real to Walker, that she needs the cover relationship to be as real as he wants a real relationship with her to be, this would be so much easier. He's supposed to be the sensitive one, the caring one and Walkers a girl. Girls are supposed to be sensitive. Here I am, supposedly the cold school sniper, having to be sensitive for them both._

Casey shuddered and felt a cold, tingling sensation run down his spin as he came to a sudden realization. _Is this what it feels like to be a parent?_

 **After the interrogation of Mark Ratner…**

Casey dropped the box in front of the sitting Chuck, grunting to get the Moron's attention.

Chuck lost in thought, jumped at the sudden noise.

Getting in touch with your lady feelings about Walker?

No, not that it's any of your business Casey.

Anything affecting a mission is my business. Got it Numb Nuts?

 _Casey glared at Bartowski. And they say I'm the insensitive one. This kid is clueless. Why does Walker put up with this?_

Grunting again to get Chuck's attention, Casey motioned at the box.

Take that with you. It's a dress. Walker will like it. Make sure you give it to Walker before you tell her about tonight's mission. Might save you from bodily harm.

Chuck glared resentfully at Casey as he fingered the box containing the dress.

Sarah's a pro Casey. She won't have a problem with the mission. What reason would she have to hurt me? It's just a high school reunion.

 _Could Bartowski be so clueless about women he hasn't picked up on the obvious waves of anger Walker is emitting. I only know the few details about her past included in Walker's case file, but one thing is obvious, as far as Walker is concerned, her past is off limits to everyone._

This was something Casey understood. The past was something to be left alone. It was just too painful. Like an old wound, picking at it would only cause needless pain.

Given the level of Walker's rage, her defiance of Beckman over going to dinner as Jenny Burton, Casey believed Walker not only did not want the details of her past emerging, her past was something she was deeply ashamed of.

Casey glared at Bartowski, piercing him with his assassin's thousand yard stare.

Bartowski you're a moron. Give her the dress before you do anything. Be nice. Do not press Walker for any details about her past.

Then, do your goofy nerd thing. Make her smile. Reassure Walker.

This is not a suggestion you idiot. It's an order.

Oh, and one other thing Bartowski, you damn sure better tell Walker she looks pretty in the dress. She's a girl. They like that sort of thing Numb Nuts.

Before shoving Bartowski out of the way to go about his Buy More duties and finish his shift, Casey grunted to let Chuck know failure to follow his order meant certain pain would be inflicted.

Chuck, sensing Casey was serious, held the dress box to his chest and watched the big man walk away, approaching a customer looking at a Beastmaster grill.

"Yeah," Chuck whispered in fear, "tell Sarah she looks pretty in her new dress. I can do that."

 **After Chuck visits Sarah…**

Driving his modified Nerd Herder, Chuck pondered Sarah's unusual, for her, behavior when he had visited her in her hotel room.

 _First, what made Sarah so angry she before our mission date with the Ratners. That was pretty scary when she threw the pencil and stuck it in my eye in the photo. What set her off? Sarah likes cover dates. I don't see what the big deal is about letting me know one or two things about her when she was in high school. It's not like I didn't have my share of misery in high school._

 _Then she's gets all girly today when I tell her about the mission at the reunion. What was up with how she staring at the floor and hitting the heavy bag like a girl instead of how she normally does? How could high school have been worse for her than the rest of us? I better not tell Casey about this. It just upsets him when Sarah is emotional before a mission._

 **That afternoon in Sarah's hotel room…**

 _I just want to get this over with. Why of all the spies who could deal with this did I have the misfortune to draw the assignment? Why couldn't Chuck and Casey just go? It's not like they really need me tonight. Chuck is handling Ratner and Casey can handle anything that comes up._

 _I hate Jenny Burton. I hate how she looked. I hate how people treated her, how they treated me. I hated everything about being a senior at Buchannan High. Of all times for my father to get arrested, to leave me alone, and now this. I have to go back, with Chuck, and see all those people._

 _Chuck will see right through me. He'll learn who Jenny Burton was, is, who I am when you take Sarah Walker away. Chuck will see I am a nobody. I'm nothing!_

 **Early that evening…**

Chuck knocked on Sarah's door and waited, feeling anxious. Strangely, he was more anxious about picking Sarah up than he was the mission.

The swung open slowly and Chuck entered, pausing to stand still.

Standing before him, wearing her new purple dress, stood Sarah, holding her purse with both hands just below her waist, looking down.

Without raising her head, Sarah tentatively turned her eyes upward to glance at Chuck. Sarah asked "how do I look?"

Remembering Casey's stern warning, Chuck smiled and said "you look fabulous Sarah!"

Sarah's head popped up quickly and a hesitant smile spread across her face, warming Chuck's heart.

Really? You think I look nice?

Sarah, I will be escorting the most beautiful woman at the reunion tonight.

Sarah's smile of delight spread across her entire face. It was one of the best Sarah smiles Chuck had ever seen, which was something considering her smiles were a thing of wonder to him.

 _Chuck thinks I look beautiful in the dress he gave me! Maybe we can have a nice cover date after the mission and the evening won't be a total loss._

You're looking especially dapper.

Thanks!

Sarah quickly moved over to groom Chuck, every so slightly adjusting his tie before looking for any lent or stray threads on his suit.

At least having a cute escort might make this evening bearable.

Sarah, it won't be that bad.

Chuck, you just don't understand.


	3. Chapter 3: Walker Breaks Down

**Takes place after vs. the Suburbs.**

Completely outside of the story arc for Chuck, Casey finds himself in a situation he had hoped to avoid.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck.

Casey cruised slowly in the Vic, looking for a parking spot that would allow an easy exit should a situation crop up, requiring a quick departure.

Bartowksi had been granted a rare day off as the Intersect and had taken off with the other Buy Moron, Grimes, for a day of nerd activity.

Walker had called in sick.

Not buying her excuse for an instant, as the day passed Casey became concerned about Walker's absence. Decided to investigate, Casey finished his shift at the Buy More early and drove to Walker's hotel.

Driving around the facility several times, Casey spotted Walker's beloved Porsche and noticed nothing was amiss, no bad guys lurking about.

Casey parked the Vic and observed the location for nearly 30 minutes. No suspicious activity took place suspicious individuals were present. If anything, this disturbed Casey more than if he had spotted suspicious activity. Something was wrong.

Leaving his car, Casey followed his well plotted path through the hotel's parking garage, avoiding the CCTV cameras as much as possible. Taking the stairs to Walker's floor, Casey was able to avoid contact with any of the other guests, allowing for an unobserved approach to Walker's room.

He knocked gently on the door and listened for a response. Hearing none he knocked a second time, more insistently and longer in duration. Pressing his ear against the door, a muffled response imploring him to go away could barely be heard.

Checking for any observers, Casey knelt down while taking his lock pick set out of his jacket's interior pocket. Silently, Casey picked the lock and slowly, gently opened the door a single inch.

"Walker, you awake," Casey whispered.

Go away Casey. Leave me alone.

Walker, don't shoot me. No knives either.

Go away Casey. I don't want you here. I don't want anybody here.

Walker, I am coming in. I am going to put my sidearm on the dresser.

Casey, I hate you! Go away!

Casey eased the door shut behind him, slowly pulled his sidearm from his waistband behind his back and held it away from his body, setting it gently on the dresser.

He paused, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He could see Walker lying on the bed. She was dressed in her Orange Orange uniform top and a pair of what had to be Bartowski's boxer shorts. Clutched to her face, covering it, appeared to be one of Bartowski's Nerd Herd uniform shirts. Walker's hair was a golden mess, tangled and with stray strands wandering everywhere, pointing in every direction.

She lay facing the window, her back to Casey. He could hear her sobbing ever so quietly.

 _What have I gotten myself into? This is none of my business. Lots of lady feelings here._

Walker?

Go away Casey!

Walker, I'm not leaving.

I hate you Casey!

That may be true, still not leaving.

Leave me alone, please Casey, please, leave me alone.

Casey walked to her vanity and slide the chair over by the bed and turned it around so he could straddle it as he sat down.

Walker, I am going to sit here for a spell. I am going to reach over and pull your comforter over you so you're covered and decent. No funny stuff, ok?

Casey slowly reached over and gently covered Walker with her bedspread. She said nothing, nor did she move. She simply clutched Bartowski's shirt to her face.

 _Maybe if I just sit here for long enough Walker will be OK, get her lady feelings all cried out. Then she won't make me listen about Bartowski. Please, God, don't make me talk about lady feelings._

Casey sat perfectly still for nearly half an hour, thinking nothing and saying nothing. He simply watched the slow rhythmic rising and falling of Walker's chest as she took one breath after another.

 _Maybe's she's gone to sleep. That's good. She's cried herself out and she'll be OK. Show up for duty tomorrow. I'll give Bartowski a heads up and he can sort this out with her since he's probably why she's so upset._

 _I've done my job as her partner. I did a face check. I covered her so she could be decent. Walker would do the same for me._

Before Casey could stand and make good on his decision to flee, Walker stirred.

Casey? Thank you.

Uummmmmhhhh.

No, really, thank you.

Don't mention it Walker.

Walker rolled over to face Casey. He was shocked at her appearance, her eyes swollen and bloodshot from crying. Her cheeks stained from the tracks of her tears. If it was possible, her hair looked even more tangled and disheveled. She sat up slowly, clutching the Moron's shirt to her chest.

Hanging her head, Walker blinked her eyes several times before looking up again, meeting Casey's gaze.

I'm all cried out Casey.

Ok.

I don't know what to do. I love Chuck Bartowski and I don't know what to do about it!

Well, don't look at me Walker. I ain't got lady feelings for Bartowski. I don't know what to tell you to do about it.

Casey, I don't have anyone else to talk to about Chuck. I need you to listen, to help me. You're a spy. You know why I can't love Chuck!

Panicked, Casey jumped out of his chair and began pacing back and forth in front of the vanity mirror.

After ten or fifteen minutes of silent pacing Casey stopped and looked at Walker's sad face. He sat back down in the chair. There was nothing else he could do.

Walker, I'll do my best. But, can we eat first?

 **Later…**

Casey looked down at his container of Chinese takeout. He was nearly done eating and Walker had barely touched the food he had ordered for her. He had put Walker and her lady feelings off as long as was possible. It was time to face the music.

Casey set his container down on the floor and looked Walker in the eyes. She had run a brush through her hair and washed her face. She sat on her bed, her back against the headboard, her knees drawn up beneath her chin, still clutching Chuck's shirt.

Casey, I love him. Spies can't be in love, but I love him. Staying with him in the house was too much Casey. Chuck was a total gentleman. He never touched me, you know, that way. Didn't even try. I watched him sleep. He looks so gentle, kind and patient when he's asleep.

I liked getting up and fixing him breakfast. I liked wearing a wedding band. Taking a shower with him in the house was wonderful. I felt safe. I knew Chuck would let me have my privacy. I just felt safe, protected.

Not physically safe, although I did not feel threatened. I felt emotionally safe. No inner turmoil, no doubts, no hating myself.

All that went away when we cleaned after the operation ended. The turmoil, the doubt, the insecurity all came back.

Casey, I made a promise to protect Chuck. I would give my life to save his. I never saw this coming. Chuck blindsided me and now, I have fallen for him.

I never feel alone with Chuck. When I am just a spy I can be surrounded by hundreds of people and feel alone, vulnerable, unprotected. But knowing I am going to see Chuck in the afternoon, go on a cover date or a mission, I feel secure. I don't feel alone. I feel like I am a part of his family. His friends, some of them, are my friends.

Casey, what do I do?

Casey felt acid rise up his esophagus, a sense of panic. _What could he tell her? Lady feelings only cause pain, they get spies killed. Telling Walker that would just be telling her something she already knows._

What do you want Walker? Not from me. From Bartowski?

Casey's heart strained as the tears began to flow again from Walker's eyes when his words, which seemed cruel now that he had spoken them, reached her ears.

Casey, I just want him to have a relationship with me. I know it won't last, it can't last. Spies can't be in love and if I am one thing, it is a spy.

Why does Chuck push me away? Why does he not take our cover relationship serious? Why can't Chuck give me that much? I love our cover relationship. Chuck is such a gentleman. He treats me with respect. He includes me in his family life, he gives me things I never had growing up. Then he tells me he wants a real relationship and breaks up our cover relationship. Why can't he see how much that hurts me?

Chuck is so smart. He sees when other people are hurting and he does his best to fix things for them. Why can't he just let our cover be? It's enough for me, for now. It may be the closest thing to real I ever have with another person, with a man.

Casey fought to calm the storm of emotions Walker's desperate plea for love caused in his chest. How could he not help his partner, no, his friend. Walker was his friend.

Casey looked at Walker before he spoke.

Walker, civilians don't understand that to us, the spy world is real. Chuck wants to love you for real. He doesn't understand that, at least for now, the cover is real to you. To Bartowski, the cover is part of spy world. It's not real. To you, it is the only world you know. That I know.

Walker looked away, staring out the window into the darkening sky. No tears fell from her eyes. She had no more to shed.

Casey, am I good at protecting Chuck?

Walker, I couldn't do a better job.

Do you think if I wasn't a spy I would have a chance with Chuck?

Walker, Bartowski doesn't deserve you. So, yeah, you would have a chance, a good one.

I'm a spy though Casey. A good one, one of the best. It's who I am.

Yeah, I know.

Walker's gaze turned to the window and she looked out into the darkness of the night. The sun had fallen and the stars were hiding behind clouds. For minutes she did not speak. Finally, she broke her silence.

Casey, the cover will have to be enough until our mission in Burbank is done. It's all I can hope for.

Walker stood slowly from her bed, still clutching Chuck's shirt.

Casey, I am scared you're going to call a 49-B and I'll fail. I'll be reassigned.

Walker, that's not going to happen. You're the best chance Bartowski has to survive. I promise I'll do what I can to prevent a 49-B.

Casey picked up the food containers and placed them in Walker's garbage can. He returned the chair to its place and put on his jacket, finally retrieving his sidearm and concealing it.

Walker, I'm going to leave. Are you OK for the night?

Without saying a word, Sarah ran to Casey and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

Stunned, Casey did not even grunt. He fought his feelings of panic and looked around anxiously, feeling trapped, helpless, frightened.

Just as quickly as Sarah had hugged him, she released Casey.

Sarah stepped back and still holding Chuck's shirt, put her arms behind her back. Tilting her head slightly to the left, Sarah smiled.

Casey, thank you. I could not have talked about this to another living soul. Thank you for caring enough to come here and make me talk about this. I'll be alright and I'll be on time for the morning briefing tomorrow.

Blushing from Walker's hug and drained from all of the lady feelings expressed in his presence, Casey grunted and moved cautiously towards the door. He nodded once before opening the door and slowly backing out into the hall. As he gently shut the door, Casey made certain the door was locked. That Walker was safe. Relieved, Casey moved towards the stairs to leave.

 _What have I done? Promising no 49-B? Walker's as compromised as she can possibly be. Poor thing loves Bartowski. All she wants is a few months of a cover relationship. A few months of a pretend relationship. She just wants to be happy for a little while._

Tears formed in Casey's eyes as he remembered the choice he had made so many years ago.

 _Walker has never had to make this choice before. She has never had a choice before. How could she? Who ever loved her or let her love them in return? Real love. Not just using someone and promising love in return. For a few more months, I can see to it she doesn't have to make that choice, the choice between love of love and love of country. Walker's been a good, loyal partner. She's done her duty. Same for the Moron. I owe my team, I owe_ _ **them**_ _a few more months of being together. Maybe they can figure it out if I give them some time._

 _If only they would actually talk to each other about their lady feelings, they could sort this out. Find a way to make it work._

 _I can't make them talk, but I can protect them for a little while longer._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Casey made his way down the stairs to the parking garage. Checking for security risks, Casey walked to his Crown Vic, climbed in, started his engine and drove to Echo Park.

It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Casey Teaches Chuck a Lesson

I would like to thank all of the people who have been kind enough to review my stories and offer constructive criticism. I hope to have all the errors eliminated soon and to rectify some of the problems that have been pointed out.

This chapter is completely off the story arc and if it had been written into an episode would have allowed Adam Baldwin to display some serious dramatic acting. Chuck and Sarah both (but mainly Chuck) are going to feel the wrath of the might Casey in this story.

If this had taken place, it would dramatically change the original canon story line, creating a lot of interesting scenarios, many of which I believe would be funny. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

This is a long chapter. I didn't plan on it being so long, but I can't really see how to split it up. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Takes place immediately after Sarah is reinstated as Chuck's handler in vs. The Broken Heart.**

Agent Forest and Sarah stared each other down. Casey grinned as he watched the Moron's anxiety level increase as Bartowski watched the two angry agents glare at each other, both angry in different ways, but angry for the same reason, Bartowski. Hoping the two tough as nails female agents would throw down in a catfight, Casey was slightly disappointed to see Forest break eye contact with Walker, turn and leave Castle.

Casey, relieved he had spoken up and let Bartowski defend Walker after his failure to prevent the 49-B, decided the time had finally come for him to have a "talk" with the Moron, and despite Walker's feelings on the subject, hurt Numb Nuts if necessary to make him see reason.

"Walker, a moment please. Bartowski do not leave Castle."

Casey walked back to the armory with Walker following. Knowing the nosey Bartowski would be snooping around to find out what Casey planned to tell Walker, Casey told Sarah to stay in the armory while he walked back and grabbed Bartowski by the arm.

"Come with me."

"Where Casey? Where are we going? Shouldn't we be having a celebration? You know, the team's back together. Hail, hail, the gangs all hear, that sort of thing? Sarah has been reinstated?"

"Shut up."

Casey pulled Chuck down the hall to the detention area, opened a cell door and shoved Bartowski in, locking the door. On his way back to the armory he turned off the surveillance equipment in the detention area.

"Casey, what are you doing? What's going on? Why are you locking me up? I didn't do anything wrong! Casey!"

"Shut up. I'll be back for you in a minute."

Casey turned and grinned as he walked back to the armory. _Finally, I'm going to get to slap the Moron around. Put a damper on all the lady feelings flying around in my Castle._

Casey entered the armory to see Walker sitting at the worktable, cleaning her sidearm. It was good to see his partner, his friend, cleaning her gun in their armory. Like things should be.

 _Now I have to make things right. I have to make this right. My failure almost brook up the team. I have to make sure Walker understands I will protect the team like she protects the Moron._

Sarah looked up from cleaning her weapon and opened her mouth to speak.

"Walker, shut up. Got a few things that need saying."

Sarah closed her mouth, a confused expression on her face. She did not know if Casey was angry with her, most likely, or if it was something else.

"Walker, I owe you an apology. I did my best to stop it, but Beckman somehow got her hands on surveillance video that was, well, compromising. I edited all the bad stuff out, but she got her hands on it somehow."

"Gonna put Bartowski on that tomorrow so that never happens again. He'll figure out how she did it."

"If I had done my job better, Numb Nuts would still be safe and you would not have had to endure a 49-B."

"Casey, it's OK. It all worked out. And you spoke up for me, made Beckman listen to Chuck. And I feel better about Chuck. I know he at least cares about me now and…"

"Walker. Stop. No lady feelings. We've done that once."

"Finish cleaning your weapon and go home. Get some rest. Come back tomorrow for our morning briefing and be ready for duty. If anything comes up, I'll contact you."

"Casey."

"Ummm."

"What did you do with Chuck?"

"He's occupied at the moment."

"I need to talk to him."

"Not now Walker. I don't want him getting all distracted. He's all yours tomorrow."

"Casey."

"No Walker. Go home."

"Casey, what are you going to do to Chuck?"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago."

"Casey."

"What."

"Do NOT hurt him."

"Ugghhh."

Walker reassembled her sidearm, watching Casey with her enforcer's glare. She loaded her weapon and concealed it. Without another word Walker left the armory as ordered to spend her evening at home.

Casey waited until Walker had left Castle before making his way back to the detention area. He stopped outside of Bartowski's cell, crossed his arms and glared at the Moron.

Chuck was pacing back and forth in the cell, his anxiety level higher than normal. He was talking to himself and waving his hands about, oblivious to the fact Casey was watching him.

Casey suddenly slammed his fist into the clear detention door, making a loud booming noise. Startled, Chuck jumped and shouted, a girly scream more than a shout.

Bartowski's mouth was open, his shoulders scrunched up, eyes wide open in surprise and his hands in front of him in a defensive posture. Casey smiled. Bartowski's mental state was approaching the level of fear and anxiety Casey wanted so the Moron would really listen to what Casey had to say.

"Casey. You're scaring me. Where's Sarah? Why isn't Sarah here? Let me go! Please. You're scaring me Casey. My anxiety level is through the roof. It's game night tonight with Morgan. I need to go. Casey, what's going on?"

"Shut. Up. Moron."

Casey opened the door to the detention cell, stepped through the opening and punched the button to close the door, folding his massive arms across his chest.

Casey took a step directly towards Bartowski who retreated two steps quickly, running into the back wall of the cell. Reaching back with his hands to feel the wall, Chucks respiration rate increased rapidly and he began to sweat.

"Sit. Moron."

Chuck quickly sat down on the bunk bed.

"Casey. You're scaring me."

"You need to be scared."

No, no, I don't Casey. You can talk to me. If you're upset about something, we can talk about it, you know, as friends, or agents, or agent and asset…"

Without warning Casey slapped Bartowski, silencing him.

"Given the time and black site location, I have never failed to break someone. Do you believe me Moron?"

"Yeeesssss," Chuck responded in a small frightened voice.

"I don't want to break you Bartowski. But I will if that is what it takes. Understand?"

Chuck simply nodded yes. The look of terror in his eyes told Casey the Moron was ready to listen, listen as if his life depended on it, which in some ways, it did.

"Numb Nuts, you know I hate lady feelings. They have a way of messing things up. I don't like for things to be messed up unless the mission is to mess things up for the enemy."

Chuck nodded quickly in agreement.

"This entire 49-B was, ….bad. It was mainly the fault of you and Walker, but I must bear some of the blame as well."

"How? Why Casey? What…"

Casey's sudden scowl silenced Chuck in fear, increasing his shaking.

"It is my job to protect our team, just like Walker's job is to protect you. I failed. Despite my best efforts, I failed. Beckman found out about the lady feelings because you compromised Walker. I'm ashamed of my failure."

"Aw, you care about me and Sarah. Casey, I didn't know you could have lady feelings.

"What? You think I don't care about people? I care. "

Casey turned and walked away. Glancing over his right shoulder at Bartowski, Casey grunted.

"Tell anybody I admitted that during interrogation and I will end you. Slowly. Painfully."

"Don't worry Casey. Secrets safe with me."

"Moron. It's like this. Walker has lady feelings for you. You have lady feelings for Walker."

"Walker is the best female spy in the entire U.S. Intelligence operation. Maybe the best in the world."

"I am the best there is in the NSA. I'm the best sniper in the world."

"You're the intersect."

"Together, the three of us are the best team our great nation has. Do you understand? Do you know what an honor it is for me to serve on this team? The best there is!"

Casey moved to the cell door and leaned against it, fixing his gaze on Bartowski.

"And I couldn't prevent a 49-B."

"Do you know what kind of a risk Beckman is taking professionally to let Walker stay? Do you?"

"Do you realize Walker would give her life to save you? To protect you! Her life! And not just because you're the Intersect! Lady feelings, that's why! Walker is walking a dangerously thin line and it is time for you, Mr. Sensitive, to man-up about some things."

Despite his fear, Chuck felt enough was enough. Casey was just being a bully now. That and Casey had no business talking about the feelings he felt for Sarah, and those, if any, Sarah felt for him.

"What? Me? Mr. Sensitive? Man-up? What are you talking about Casey? I'm tired of you bullying me, criticizing me…"

Casey suddenly lunged across the cell, loosing a giant roundhouse punch, aimed right at Chuck's head. Bartlowski slammed his mouth shut, closed his eyes, ducked and braced for the blow as Casey's fist slammed into the cell wall, a bare centimeter to the right of Chuck's head.

Slowly realizing Casey had not hit him, Chuck relaxed one eye and then opened the other. Casey's face was a mere inch from his, causing Chuck to press himself against the cell wall.

"Walker loves you Moron. She. Loves. You. Don't ask me why."

Casey stood up and walked back to the cell door, his back facing Bartowski.

"But you, you don't get how things are. You say you want her. You tell her when the Intersect is gone you'll be with her. Then you tell her until then, there can be no relationship."

Casey slowly turned around and glared at Bartowski.

"Do you know what that does to her?

I have to watch you do that to her over and over on the surveillance feed. I see the tears she cries but hides from you. I see the pain in her face because she has lady feelings for you. I see it but you don't. Walker is the best. She's a pro. Walker pushes it all down inside. Hides if from you. Even when you hurt her, she puts you first. Walker always makes protecting you, your family, friends, even your lady feelings, the priority."

Casey was going to far. Chuck's felt his anger rising. Casey did not understand how he felt and Chuck decided to lay the law down about family, friends and Sarah.

"I won't have a fake relationship. I can't lie to her and let her think it's real. Casey, I do care about Sarah. I love her. But I won't fool her, or myself, that anything will come of it. I won't let the government and this stupid Intersect in my brain harm my family or my friends."

"Shut up Bartowski. You're fooling yourself. You think the spy world isn't real. It is. It's my world. It is Walker's world. It's your world too, though you won't admit it. It's as real as your so-called real world, your civilian world."

"Bartowski, Walker's has issues. Real issues. You saw how traumatized she is about her high school days, when she was Jenny Burton. Mr. Sensitive, do you realize in many ways she is still Jenny Burton? You've met her worthless con man father. You realize she has trust issues? Abandonment issues?"

Casey glared at Bartowski, hoping his words sank in. Bartowski just glared back, angry at Casey for confronting him.

"Let's not forget Larkin. Yeah, the guy that gives you a case of the insecures. He broke her heart. Walker thinks Larkin might be the only man she will ever have a relationship with. He betrayed her, personally and professionally."

Chuck glared back in anger, tired of Casey brow beating him, bullying him. Chuck leaned back against the cell wall, folded his arms across his chest and sat silently. Raging against the injustice of Casey's verbal assault. The slap to the face.

"Yet, for some reason Bartowski, Walker sees something in you. You make her feel like a real person. You make her feel like she might, just maybe, be a woman who a real man could love. Maybe, just maybe, a real man, a decent man, won't see Jenny Burton, or Agent Walker. He'll see just Sarah and love her for who she is. For some reason Walker thinks that man is you."

"You get that Moron?"

Chuck sat with his mouth open, his eyes wide, tears suddenly running down his cheeks. For once Chuck was speechless. The words stung like bees, killer bees since the words came from the stone cold NSA assassin John Casey. A man Chuck believed could not feel, or even understand, emotions like the ones Casey was attributing to Walker.

"Walker risked everything and will continue to do so because she has lady feelings for you Moron."

"Walker doesn't know how to love you the way a normal woman would Bartowski. She can seduce you if she wants but she can't tell you how she feels. She can and will defend you against any danger. She will give her life, gladly, to protect you. Yet she's so terrified of letting you in her lady feelings she shuts down. Chuck you moron, she will subject herself to humiliation no agent should experience to protect you, to be with you. Chuck, she has a 49-B on her record! She's saved your life time after time!

Casey gave Bartowski a look he reserved for those he was about to kill, up close and personally, sending a ripple of fear through Chuck's entire body.

"You. Aren't. Worthy. Of. Walker. She might be damaged, she's not normal, but she is one helluva woman."

Casey turned, opened the door to the detention cell, walked out, turned and glared a final time at Chuck before shutting the door.

 **Three hours later…**

Casey carried a table and chair to Bartowski's detention cell, sitting them out of the way in the hall. Glancing inside he saw Bartowski laying on his back on the bunk bed, staring at the ceiling.

Time to speed things up Casey thought. Returning to the briefing area he picked up the hot, freshly delivered pizza and carried the box, along with napkins and some paper plates to the table by Bartowski's cell. Making a second trip he returned with several cold bottles of beer.

Taking out several piping hot slices and placing them on a paper plate, Casey opened the cell door, pulled in the chair, closed the door and sat down.

"Real pizza, with sausage, double pepperoni and extra cheese. None of that vegetarian crap you and Walker always eat. Oh, wait, forget my cold beer."

Casey quickly opened the cell door, grabbed a beer, returned, closed the door and sat down, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hungry Bartowski?"

"Actually, yes."

"Too bad Bartowski. You ain't gettin' any."

Casey slowly ate his pizza. He drank his beer and watched Bartowski, never saying another word.

The silence had the desire affect on the Moron. Casey watched has Bartowski squirmed on the bunk bed, clearly hungry, tired and anxious.

Casey stood and left, walking to the briefing area. Taking his phone, he typed in a text to Walker and hit send.

"Well, here goes nothing. Don't know what I'm gonna do if this doesn't work."

 **Sarah's room…**

Sarah lay on her bed wrapped in a towel, her wet hair splayed across her pillow. She felt drained, emotionally exhausted after the 49-B.

 _What am I going to do now? Casey knows everything. Beckman knows. Forester knows and that bitch won't forget. Does Chuck know?_

 _At least Chuck stood up for me. I was so proud of him. He stood up for ME! For ME! Casey is a better friend than I realized. He made Beckman listen to Chuck. Then he told Forest she wasn't the hot stuff she thinks she is. Chuck stood up for me! He wants me to stay!_

Sarah was shaken from her reverie by the vibrating of her phone. Picking it up she saw the photo of a scowling Casey. She checked the message from him. _Briefing at Castle ASAP._

Sarah texted Casey back letting him know she would arrive at Castle in 45 minutes. She finished towel drying her hair, pulled it up in a ponytail and quickly dressed in jeans, blouse and her favorite black boots.

As she rushed out the door she suddenly stopped. Sarah turned to her dresser and pulled out the charm bracelet Chuck had given her. It had become her most prized possession. She decided to wear it, to let Chuck see her wear it. She would take it off before they left for the mission so it would be safe.

She looked in her mirror one last time. She felt hope.

 **Back at Castle…**

Sarah descended the stairs entering Castle from the Orange Orange quickly.

"Casey, what's up? Is it an emergency?"

"Glad you got here quickly Walker. Follow me to the detention area."

Casey quickly marched to the detention area with Sarah following. He suddenly hit the lock to one of the cells, turned and grabbed Sarah before she could react and shoved here in to the detention cell, quickly closing and locking the door.

Stunned, Sarah spun around and began pounding the door, enraged as Casey folded his arms and laughed.

"Walker, I've turned off all the surveillance. Calm down. Besides, you have company."

Breathing hard, her face read from exertion and anger, Sarah slowly turned to see a stunned Chuck sitting on the bunk, his mouth wide open in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

Chuck's face was bruising from the slap from Casey and it was obvious he was anxious and distraught. He'd been crying.

Sarah's rage went through the rough and she through herself against the cell door.

"I'm going to kill you Casey. Slowly. Painfully. You hurt Chuck!"

"Nope, just tried to slap some sense into the Moron. Now sit down Walker!"

Slowly, Sarah walked backwards, her fists clinched and her eyes filled with hate, promising vengeance. Chuck reached up and gently pulled down to sit next to him.

Casey pulled the chair in the hall over, sat and took out one of his cigars. He bit the end off, spit it out, sniffed the cigar and rolled it in his fingers before lighting it.

"I'm tired of this. We're going to resolve this."

"Resolve what you traitor!"

"Lady feelings, Walker. Lady feelings."

"See, Bartowski here thinks the spy world is not real. It's real, it's just different from the civilian world. See, let's say you and I walk down to the local bookstore to pick up the latest edition of _**Jane's Small Arms of the World**_ and, oh, say the latest issue of _**Guns and Ammo**_. Moron I guess you would be picking up the latest issue of some comic book."

Casey puffed on his cigar, watching Walker and Bartowski. The two had moved closer together and were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, barely making contact. He shook his head.

"Scenario A, a pinko liberal commie guns you down Bartowski. Spy world. Scenario B an armed robber puts three center mass in your just to eliminate a witness. Civilian world. Tell me, in which scenario are you more dead?"

Bewildered, Sarah and Chuck glanced at each other, both with their eyebrows raised and mouths slightly open. Casey wasn't making any sense.

"You see, a good cover relationship, out in the open, is no different from a real relationship that is out in the open. The difference, and only if the two of you want it to be that way, is what goes on in private."

Puzzled, the two continued to look at each other. Neither could understand the point Casey was making.

"For Pete's sake, the best hiding place is out in the open!"

The two turned to stare at Casey as if he was a little, well, giant, green man from Mars.

"I swear Bartowski, you're rubbing off on Walker and not in a good way. Walker, think spy craft, not lady feelings!"

Casey shook his head in frustration.

"Walker, do I have to spell it out for you? I don't expect Moron to get it, but you should! I'm getting angry Walker! Lady Feelings! Lady Feelings! I won't have any more of this! We've talked about this! Fix this! I've done all I can do. You have to man up now, do what needs to be done!"

With that final comment, Casey stood and walked away, leaving the pair alone.

"Sarah, what is Casey ranting about? He's scaring me."

Sarah turned to face Chuck. She brought her hands to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. She quickly stood up and began pacing to and fro in the cell.

"Sarah, now you're scaring me. Talk to me Sarah!"

Sarah sat down and took Chuck's face in her hands, her mouth open and her eyes wide in fear.

"Chuck, let me talk. I am terrible with words, so you have to let me talk. You can't stop me once I start. Do you promise to listen?"

"Yes Sarah. Tell me what's wrong! Why are you scared! You look so frightened!"

Sarah looked at Chuck's face. As terrified as Chuck was, and no doubt Casey was responsible, he was more frightened that she was fearful. His big brown eyes stared intently at her, filled with concern. She felt waves of terror rushing through her body.

Chuck raised his hands, gently placing one on each of Sarah's wrists and pulled her hands from his face. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Sarah buried her face, letting her tears fall.

She cried without shame, wrapping her arms around Chuck, she pulled her closer to him still.

Chuck whispered to her it would be OK and slowly rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep in his arms.

 **That morning…**

Sarah woke up, more a result of being stiff and sore than being fully rested. Slowly opening her eyes she was surprised to find she was in a detention cell in Castle, curled up on Chuck. The two of them had slept on the narrow bunk bed in the cell. It was hardly the first time Sarah Walker had woke up in a strange place she did not remember falling asleep at.

Sarah looked down at Chuck and felt her heart warm. She knew what she had to do, what she had to risk. Casey was a mean spirited jerk, but she realized her partner, no her dear friend, had acted in the only way he knew how. He had acted to protect her, to protect Chuck, to protect all three of them, to give all of them a chance. Of course Casey was going to pay for how he went about it. She couldn't let the bruise on Chuck's face go unpunished.

She watched Chuck sleep for another ten or fifteen minutes before she woke him up.

"Sarah? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I had a nightmare. Casey slapped me, locked me in a detention cell, ate yummy pizza in front of me and wouldn't share, yelled at me and then he locked you up too. Made you cry."

"It wasn't a nightmare Chuck. It happened."

Chuck quickly sat up. "Are you OK? Did Casey hurt you? You look like you've been crying."

"Chuck you're starting to spiral."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be quiet."

"You promised you would. You promised you'd let me talk."

"When?"

"Last night, you dork."

"Sarah."

Sarah placed her finger on Chuck lips to quiet him. She felt the fear rise in her throat once again. It was now or never.

"Chuck, you may only communicate by nodding your head yes or no. Do you understand?"

Chuck nodded yes.

"Casey was awful and wrong about how he treated you. Do you agree?"

Chuck nodded his head vigorously to indicate yes.

"But I think it was the only way Casey could get our attention. Both of us. We both needed to stop and see things for what they really are."

"Chuck, you don't want to have a cover relationship. You want a real one. I want a real one but I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't be the woman you need me to be. I'm afraid you'll be like every other man in my life. That you'll abandon me, you'll betray my trust, you'll use me. But Chuck, I love you. There, I said it. I love you! I fell for you the day you fixed my phone, the day you helped the little ballerina."

"But Sarah…"

Sarah quickly clamped her hand on Chuck's mouth and squeezed, silencing him like an angry mother would silence a young child talking back.

"Shut up Chuck. You can only nod yes or no. Understand?"

Again, Chuck nodded his head up and down.

"Chuck, you are decent to me. You've never taken advantage of our cover to pressure me to do things in bed. You've included me in your family and made me feel like I belonged. You shared your friends with me. I know part of it was just for the cover and I thought it was a cover. But it was real to me. Do you understand?"

Puzzled, Chuck nodded both yes and no.

"Chuck, I felt safe in our cover relationship. I had never felt safe before, emotionally safe. I loved it. I loved how you made me feel. I knew it was just a cover, but our cover relationship was more real to me than any other relationship I have ever had with a man."

Chuck looked at Sarah with sadness in his eyes. _What have I done? No wonder Casey was so angry with me. He didn't need to slap me, but he was right to be angry with me._

"Chuck, I asked you to trust me, and you did. I'm going to trust you now. Chuck, do you understand what Casey is telling us?"

For once Chuck thought before answering.

"Permission to speak freely Agent Walker?"

Sarah laughed, "yes, Chuck."

"I think Casey is saying that to you, the cover relationship is real and I should realize it's real too. I want to have a real relationship with you and sadly, I had one and didn't know it. Is that what Casey told us?"

"I think so Chuck."

"Casey thinks we should just openly have a real relationship. To spies it will appear to be a cover and to civilians it will be real. And if we want it to be real to us, it will be real to us as well?"

"If you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight Chuck. That is what Casey's telling us."

"Sarah, do you think we could make it work?"

"Chuck, I am so scared. What if it doesn't work? I still have to protect you as an asset. You've been cruel to me and I can't handle that. But you've been wonderful too. I was so happy, and so proud, when you stood up for me with General Beckman. You had my back at the class reunion. You saved me from the Black Widow. You've been my hero so many times. I love you Chuck. I'm just so scared."

'Sarah, I love you. I want you. I want to be with you. I want a future with you. I'm scared too. You're right. What if it doesn't work out? I will be lost without you. But Sarah, the risk is worth it. You're worth it. But Sarah, you have to learn to let me help you, help with the things that scare you. You help me be brave every day. Let me help you be brave too!"

"Be patient with me Chuck. Promise? I don't know how to love someone the right way. I don't know how to let people in. I've always had to protect myself. Nobody has ever protected me. Can I count on you to protect me?"

"Sarah, I told you a long time ago I would be your baggage handler. That offer is still good. I'll be patient if you'll be patient with me. We both need to learn to help each other, every day."

"Ahem, you two have things worked out yet?"

Chuck and Sarah ignored Casey and hugged each other close, looking into each others eyes.

Casey snorted in disgust and walked away, leaving the two to laugh at his reaction.

"Kiss me Chuck!"

For once, Chuck shut and did what his handler told him to do.


End file.
